universe_of_omnisfandomcom-20200214-history
Laetus: Kitsune
Kitsune are always thought to be sneaky and cunning, but a bit cowardly. Kitsune are a solitary species, oftentimes meeting only for mating and festivals. Otherwise, they live far away from each other, even if they are in the same clan. Once a child is past sixteen, he or she will leave the family. Usually the two Kitsune parents will leave each other after that as well. Their natural form appear humanoid, but they have heterochromatic eyes, Strangely coloured hair, and a number of tails sprouting from their tailbone. They have a festival called Lithya Kuwana meaning the circle of rebirth. They believe in the circle of rebirth, and that their ancestors will look upon them during a full moon and bless them with child as they mate, allowing their ancestors to rebirth in such a way.(edited) When rarely, two Kitsunes decide to be mates for life, they do a ritual dance under the full moon, and they grow an extra tail. Their magic increases greatly afterwards, and they form a telepathic connection. Speaking of tails, the number and manner of a Kitsune’s tail will tell you much about them. Here are what each number and colour of tail represent. 1 tail: a new born cub is born with a single tail, pure white in colour 2 tails: they gain their Fox form, around the time when they are 8 to 12, grey white in colour of 3 tails: they gain their full human form, around when they are 12 to 16, bluish in colour 4 tails: they reach maturity, and is at mating age, yellowish in colour 5 tails: after they first mate, orangish in colour 6 tails: they have mastered their magic to an average level, greenish in colour 7 tails: they have a expert level of magic, magenta in colour 8 tails: they are touched by their ancestors, and have exceptionally powerful magic, darkish in colour 9 tails: they mated for life, reddish in colour So, a Kitsune who mated once was often referred to as tinged with orange, while those with very powerful magic are said to be touched by shadow. Those who mated for life was said to have turned scarlet. A nine tailed fox does not appear very often, and they are respected in awe as they do. They also tend to live a very long life, up to a thousand year. Typically, kitsunes only live for three hundred. They have an ancient eldritch magic they call fox fire. It is not exactly burning fire, but an energy they can use to do many things. One is the use of illusions. Some of the most powerful of them can create illusions so close to reality that they are almost like reality manipulation. The second is a use of pheromones. Fox fire can stimulate the humans body, male and female, creating arousal and confusing the thoughts. The third use is the stimulation of the human body. It can create pain in a person as they are burned by it, but they will not actually be physically harmed Back to Laetus: Species